Penyesalan Hitsugaya Toushirou
by hitsuika kuchiki
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou  versi dewasa punya kehidupan yang mapan, karir yang gemilang dan keluarga yang hangat tapi...ada suatu hal yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidup...


**Bleach punya om Tito**

**Penyesalan Hitsugaya Toushirou**

**Chapter 1**

Unohana Retsu seorang psikolog anak-anak, beberapa waktu lalu kedatangan seorang pasien dari keluarga terpandang. Pasiennya adalah seorang anak lelaki berusia 5 tahun yang sangat pendiam. Selain pendiam dia juga sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi. Takut, sedih, marah, gembira, senang, wajahnya hanya datar, tidak ada yang berubah. Hingga akhirnya paman dan bibinya membawanya ke tempat praktik sang psikolog.

Untuk beberapa minggu tidak ada kemajuan yang terjadi, sang bocah tetap tidak mau bicara apapun hingga akhirnya Unohana memutuskan untuk memberikan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru gelap dengan kertas bagian dalamnya berwarna biru langit dan bergambar bintang-bintang. Dia memberikan buku itu bagi sang bocah dengan harapan agar anak itu mau menuliskan apapun yang tersimpan dalam hatinya. Unohana tahu, walaupun baru berusia 5 tahun, anak itu sangat pintar, dia bahkan sudah bisa menulis dengan baik dan lancar. Ketika menerima buku itu sang bocah memperhatikan dengan seksama bagian depan dan bagian belakang kemudian mulai membuka bagian dalamnya dan saat itulah dia mengucapkan kata "aozora" yang berarti langit biru. Unohana menanyakan kepadanya mengapa dia menggumamkan kata itu namun sang bocah tidak merespon, hanya memegang buku itu dengan erat.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak Unohana memberikan buku itu namun isinya tetap saja kosong. Setiap kali datang anak itu hanya diam dan tanpa ekspresi sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sudah hampir enam bulan ini bocah lelaki itu tidak pernah datang dan Unohana tidak tahu alasannya karena sang bibi sedang berada di luar negeri sehingga sangat sulit dihubungi. Tidak disangka hari ini bocah lelaki itu datang, dengan gaya pendiamnya seperti biasa. Dia duduk di tempat seperti biasa sambil memandang keluar jendela. Setelah beberapa lama, "Bocah manis, apa kabarmu?" yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa respon, kemudian Unohana melanjutkan lagi, "boleh Ibu lihat bukumu?"

Kali ini bocah itu berpaling kepadanya dan memberikan buku biru yang selalu dipegangnya itu. Unohana sangat terkejut ketika membuka buku itu ternyata sudah berisi tulisan. "Boleh Ibu baca?'". Bocah itu mengangguk. Tak lama paman bocah itu datang untuk menjemputnya. "Ibu belum sempat membacanya, apakah kau akan membawanya pulang atau meninggalkannya disini untuk ibu baca?". Bocah itu mengangguk lagi dan kemudian pergi bersama pamannya. Unohana kemudian mulai membacanya,

Lembar 1

_Namaku Hitsugaya Kaito, umur 5 tahun. Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Hitsugaya Aozora, umurnya 2 tahun lebih sedikit. Kami sangat berbeda. Mungkin orang tidak akan percaya kalau kami kakak adik. Rambutku berwarna putih seperti ayah dan mataku juga sama dengannya berwarna emerald, sedangkan adikku berambut dan bermata hitam seperti ibuku. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyayangi adikku. Oh iya, Aozora itu artinya biru langit persis seperti warna kertas ini. Kata bibi Ran, adikku diberi nama Aozora karena ibuku sangat senang warna biru dan dia juga senang dengan langit. Katanya langit itu indah karena ada bulan, bintang dan matahari._

Lembar 2

_Hari ini lagi-lagi Goro nakal sehingga ibu guru menghukumnya._

Lembar 3

_Aku ingin makan bento milik Miki karena kelihatannya enak._

Sejenak Unohana tersenyum kecil membaca tulisan polos itu kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi pada lembar-lembar selanjutnya,

Lembar 4

_Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tadi siang aku tidur terlalu lama. Dan ketika aku menghampiri jendela untuk melihat bintang, aku melihat ayah baru pulang. Ternyata ayah selalu pulang selarut ini ya?_

Lembar 5

_Aku mendengar Goro bercerita pada Miki bahwa hari Minggu yang lalu ayahnya mengajaknya memancing setelah itu mereka pergi makan es krim dekat pelabuhan. Kalau Miki, hari Minggu yang lalu berenang bersama dengan ayahnya dan kakak perempuannya. Aku juga ingin memancing dan berenang bersama ayah. Tapi…_

Lembar 6

_Hari ini Zora sakit lagi tapi dia adalah anak yang kuat, walaupun sakit tapi tidak pernah menangis. Badannya dingin sekali walaupun aku sudah mengusap-usap telapak tangannya. Ketika aku mengusap tangannya, dia hanya menatapku. _

Lembar 7

_Sudah beberapa hari ini Zora sakit, sembuh sebentar dan hari ini sakit lagi…_

Lembar 8

_Tadi aku mendengar Miki bercerita pada Goro bahwa ketika kakak perempuannya sakit, ayahnya menggendongnya keliling halaman dan besoknya kakaknya sudah sembuh. Mungkin aku harus melakukan hal yang sama. Aku harus meminta ayah untuk menggendong Zora. Tapi aku takut...aku jarang bertemu ayah apalagi bicara dengannya. Dahi ayah selalu berkerut dan sikapnya tidak bersahabat. Ayah selalu marah entah dengan pelayan dirumah ini maupun dengan orang yang ditelponnya. Tapi…..aku harus mencobanya kan ….demi Zora._

Lembar 9

_Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja ayah, hatiku deg-degan, tapi kuberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengannya. Kukatakan padanya bahwa Zora sakit dan aku meminta ayah untuk menggendongnya berkeliling halaman agar Zora cepat sembuh, namun ayah malah membentakku dan menyuruhku keluar. Ketika keluar dari pintu aku menabrak paman Gin. Kemudian aku berlari dan terus berlari masuk kekamar tidur Zora. Aku mengunci pintu kamar agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk. Lalu dari luar kudengar suara ayahku, "biarkan dia Gin, jangan kau pedulikan. Dasar anak manja" Tapi aku tetap mendengar suara paman Gin dan bibi Ran memanggilku hingga aku tertidur._

Lembar 10

_Saat ini aku sedang berada di rumah sakit. Tadi paman Gin menjemputku disekolah dan segera membawaku kesini. Katanya Zora sakit demam berdarah dan harus dirawat dengan ekstra. Aku bertanya pada bibi Ran, apakah demam berdarah itu berbahaya? Katanya berbahaya jika tidak ditangani dengan tepat._

Lembar 11

_Aku sedang membaca buku di ruang baca ketika kudengar ayah dan paman Gin bertengkar. Paman Gin bilang Zora butuh darah ayah karena golongan darah Zora sangat langka dan kemungkinan hanya ayah yang cocok, tapi ayah bilang agar meminta donor darah pada Byakuya. Aku tidak tahu siapa Byakuya dan aku tidak tahu apa itu donor darah._

Hanya sampai disitu tulisan Kaito. Unohana menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dia hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Toushirou…apalagi yang kau tunggu, anakmu sudah dalam keadaan kritis, dia butuh darahmu" Gin berteriak dengan tak sabar.

"Kubilang minta saja pada Byakuya" suara diseberang telpon berteriak tidak mau kalah.

"Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak pernah memperingatkanmu, jika terjadi apa-apa pada Zora kau pasti akan sangat menyesal….kau…." belum selesai Gin meneruskan kalimatnya terdengar bunyi telpon ditutup dengan kasar. Gin hanya menghela nafas panjang berharap seandainya darahnya atau Ran cocok dengan Zora sehingga bisa menolong gadis mungil itu.

Kaito memandang pamannya dengan tatapan polos, "Paman, apa ayah tidak mau kesini? Apa ayah tidak mau memberikan darahnya untuk adik? Kalau begitu pakai punyaku saja."

"Ayahmu sedang ada rapat penting makanya tidak bisa kesini, dan kau masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa mendonorkan darahmu pada Zora" jawab Gin

"Kalau aku sudah besar, aku bisa memberikan darahku pada adik?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan paman, aku akan makan sebanyak mungkin agar hari ini aku cepat besar dan kemudian bisa memberikan darahku pada Zora". Gin hanya tersenyum mendengar celoteh keponakannya, namun dalam hatinya terasa pedih sekali. Entah apa yang merasuki Toushirou hingga menjadi seperti ini. Gin tidak paham dengan pemikiran adiknya itu.

Toushirou sedang menikmati sarapannya sambil membaca koran ketika mendengar suara gaduh. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pada pelayan yang berdiri di seberangnya, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Saya akan mencari tahu Tuan." Lalu pelayan itu bergegas keluar dari ruang makan. Tak lama dia kembali, "maaf Tuan tadi tuan muda Kaito tidak mau berangkat kesekolah, ketika berlari di selasar tanpa sengaja dia menabrak koki kita."

Tanpa piker panjang Toushirou bangkit sambil membanting Koran yang tengah dibacanya ke atas meja. Wajahnya merah dengan dahi yang semakin berkerut. Dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar ke kamar Kaito. Sesampainya disana dia melihat Kaito yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas tempat tidur. Dengan kasar Toushirou menarik lengan Kaito, hingga sang anak meringis kesakitan, "ayah…"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi kesekolah? Kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah? Kemarin gurumu mengirimiku surat teguran karena kenakalanmu. Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku malu? Kau pikir aku tidak akan menghukummu?" Marah Toushirou masih sambil mencengkram lengan Kaito.

"Aku tidak enak badan yah…." Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata

"Pembohong! Kau masih kecil tapi sudah pandai berbohong. Kau….kau…sama seperti ibumu, pembohong!"

"Cukup Toushirou….." Gin berteriak dari belakang dan segera melepaskan cengkraman tangan Toushirou dari lengan Kaito.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku Gin, anak ini harus diberi pelajaran" Toushirou hendak menarik tangan Kaito namun segera ditepis oleh Gin.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, biar Kaito aku yang mengurus".

Dengan wajah yang masih kesal Toushirou keluar dari kamar putranya. Rangiku segera memeluk Kaito yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. "Sudah tidak apa-apa sayang….kalau kau sakit, kau tidak perlu masuk hari ini. Biar bibi yang menelpon gurumu" kata Rangiku sambil membelai kepala Kaito dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Kemudian Rangiku menidurkannya diatas ranjang dan segera menyelimutinya.

"Ran..bacalah" kata Gin sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas. Sejenak Rangiku membaca kertas tersebut, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kaito,

"Sayang…apa ini yang menyebabkan kau tidak mau sekolah? Tanya Rangiku sambil menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Kaito, namun anak itu hanya diam.

"Kaito…paman dan bibi selalu ada untukmu dan Zora, kapanpun, dimanapun. Ceritakan pada kami semua yang kau rasakan nanti kau akan merasa lega" kata Gin sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Kaito. Tak lama Kaito ikut duduk dan masih dengan kepala menunduk dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika bibi yang mengantarkanmu kesekolah dan mengikuti upacara hari ibu? Kau mau kan?" Tanya Rangiku dan lagi-lagi Kaito hanya mengangguk. Rangiku kemudian mengambil tas Kaito dan menggandeng tangan bocah kecil itu keluar kamar. Dengan kedipan mata dia memberi isyarat pada Gin, sementara Gin membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tak lama Gin mengikuti keduanya keluar dari kamar dan menuju kamar Toushirou.

"Kupikir sangat tidak bijaksana segala tindakan dan ucapan yang kau katakan pada anakmu barusan" kata Gin, setelah menghela nafas dia melanjutkan, "tidak sepantasnya kau membawa-bawa Ayame dalam masalah ini apalagi mengaitkannya dengan pembohong selain itu perlakuanmu juga kasar. Tidak cukup hanya Ayame saja yang kau sakiti?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu Gin"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kaito dan Aozora adalah keponakanku yang sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Darah dagingmu, tapi kau menyia-nyiakan mereka seperti kau campakkan ibunya"

"Tutup mulutmu Gin!"

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu perbuatanmu pada istrimu? Ayame tidak pernah mengeluh padaku maupun pada Ran, tapi bekas kekerasanmu jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Berkali-kali aku ingin menegurmu, tapi Ayame selalu melarangku. Aku tidak tahu pasti ada persoalan apa antara kau dengannya, namun yang kutahu dia sangat mencintaimu. Ingatlah Toushirou..apapun kesalahan Ayame padamu tolong jangan timpakan hukumanmu pada kedua buah hatimu. Jika kau tidak bisa menyayangi mereka sebagai seorang ayah setidaknya sayangilah mereka sebagai sesama manusia. Kau tau kenapa Kaito membuat masalah akhir-akhir ini? Karena dia berharap agar gurunya menskorsnya sehingga hari ini dia tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Apa kau tau alasannya? Karena hari ini adalah hari Ibu, hari dimana semua murid datang bersama ibu mereka dan mengikuti berbagai perlombaan."

Kaito menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca ruang ICU tempat adiknya di rawat. Dia tidak diizinkan masuk kedalam karena Aozora masih dalam kondisi kritis, hanya Rangiku yang menemani gadis kecil itu didalam ruang perawatan. Ketika sedang bermain bersama dengan Kaito tadi sore tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari hidungnya. Selang-selang bertebaran ditubuh kecil adiknya, infus dan darah semua dipasangkan di badan mungilnya dan Kaito hanya menatap dengan tatapan hampa. Gin yang ikut-ikutan menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca terkejut ketika dokter memanggilnya. Setelah berbincang agak lama, Gin lalu menghampiri Kaito, "Kai…ayo kita pulang, sudah malam sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito. Namun Kaito menggeleng, "aku ingin disini bersama dengan Zora".

"Iya..tapi nanti kau sakit. Zora juga pasti akan sedih jika kau sakit. Paman akan mengantarkanmu pulang, setelah itu paman akan kembali lagi kesini dan menemani bibi Ran untuk menjaga Zora. Kau tidak perlu khawatir".

Kaito tetap diam ditempatnya. Lalu Gin berkata lagi, "untuk malam ini saja kau pulang kerumah. Besok pagi paman akan menjemputmu kembali dan Paman akan menelpon gurumu bahwa kau sedang menjaga adikmu jadi tidak bisa datang ke sekolah…..". Sejenak Kaito menatap pamannya dengan pandangan ragu-ragu, namun setelah itu dia menganggukan kepala, "paman janji kan?" dan Gin mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia berjanji.

Setelah menidurkan Kaito, Gin segera menelpon Toushirou karena dia mengira adiknya itu masih di kantor, namun ternyata dia ada diruang bacanya. Kemudian Gin segera menyusulnya kesana. "Kau tau jika sejak tadi sore Zora masuk rumah sakit?" tanyanya. Dan seperti biasa Toushirou tidak memberikan respon apapun. Gin pun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya dan kali ini ditanggapi dengan tidak sabar oleh Toushirou, "aku tau Gin, tadi pengasuhnya menelponku".

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…lalu… apa Gin? Aku kan sudah menjawab apa yang kau tanyakan, sekarang kau berharap apa yang akan kukatakan?"

"Maksudku..apa kau tidak ingin menengoknya?"

"Gin…dia sudah sering masuk rumah sakit sepanjang hidupnya, jika sekarang masuk rumah sakit lagi tidak ada bedanya kan?"

"Kau sungguh tidak punya perasaan Toushirou, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menganggap anak yang terus menerus sakit adalah hal yang wajar? Asal kau tau saja, kenapa putrimu sangat lemah dan sering sakit-sakitan, karena dia memiliki kelainan darah."

**Bersambung**


End file.
